Namikaze Naruto The New Prince Blood
by ARIX EYES
Summary: Matanya kembali menatap jeruji yang ada dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya dirantai ditembok, tidak ada pakaian dibadannya selain celana kain yang kumal. Mulutnya masih tampak bekas darah yang sempat mengalir dari situ dan kini telah kering. Rambut kuning miliknya layu karena basah akan keringat yang membasahi semua bagian tubuhnya. Namikaze Minato akan dibunuhnya.
1. Chapter 1

Sups…. Tidak usah banyak basa basi ini dia fict pertamaku yang mengambil ide dari castleVania 2 jagoannya Drakula,the Dragon.

_Matanya kembali menatap jeruji yang ada dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya dirantai ditembok, tidak ada pakaian dibadannya selain celana kain yang kumal. Mulutnya masih tampak bekas darah yang sempat mengalir dari situ dan kini telah kering. Rambut kuning miliknya layu karena basah akan keringat yang membasahi semua bagian tubuhnya. Pelipisnya terasa sedikit perih akibat luka gores. 3 luka gores yang ada disetiap pipinya membuat ciri khas tersendiri untuk dirinya._

_Tangan kanannya sakit mungkin akibat dari terlalu kuat memukul orang hingga tangannya pun merasakan dampak dari pukulannya. Mata berwarna biru yang menyala bagai ingin menengelamkan siapa saja yang berani menatapnya._

_Didalam benaknya hanya ada satu orang, hanya satu. Orang yang membuat dirinya berakhir disini. Orang yang dipuji banyak orang akibat kehebatannya yang bahkan tidak dapat melewati dirinya yang kini perlahan-lahan membusuk dipenjara. Saudara kembarnya….._

_Minato, Namikaze Minato. Dia akan dibunuhnya._

.

Namikaze Naruto The New Blood Prince

Rate: M

Genre: Adventure

Pair:

Warning: OOC,OC,OJ,Typo,Lemon,Etc.

**Arc 1: the Prince Of Blood, Prologue**

" _dulu aku juga sepertimu tapi Dia menunjukkan jalan yang berbeda, itu sebabnya aku tidak mempan dengan doa mu ini karena aku adalah sang pilihan!_"

~ Drakula, The Dragon talk to Zobek at Prologue in CastleVania 2: Lord Of Shadow

Panas matahari menyengat kulit cokelat miliknya tapi dia tidak peduli. Yang dia peduli hanya satu hal untuk saat ini. Satu ha yang sudah ada dibenaknya dari jauh tahun pertama kali dia datang kesini. Membusuk disini. Chakra miliknya mungkin sudah sangat lemah saat ini karena dikunci ketika pertama kali masuk kesini dan tidak pernah dipakai lagi hingga saat ini. Tapi walaupun dia lemah dalam masalah chakra tidak berarti lemah dalam Taijutsu.

"oi…. Oi…oi..OI!" teriakan sipir penjara kepada Naruto ketika tanpa sengaja penumpahkan makanan kebahu sang sipir tersebut, tapi sang sipir hanya dapat bertindak sampai disitu saja. Hanya teguran berupa teriakan karena hanya ada satu criminal kelas S dipenjara itu dan itu adalah Naruto. Tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan dirinya bahkan kepala sipir sekalipun. Dia dapat meloloskan diri dari penjara ini dengan mudah tapi entah apa yang mengurung niatnya hingga tidak kabur. Kepalanya penuh dengan kejutan, itulah yang sering dikatakan semua orang mengenai dirinya.

"maafkan aku" dan yang mengherankan dia selalu meminta maaf dan tidak angkuh entah kenapa. Tidak seperti tahanan lainnya yang tidak memiliki keberadaban kecuali bertemu tatap mata dengan Naruto.

"ja-jangan diulangi lagi" ucap kepala sipir itu terbata-bata. Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa walaupun chakranya sudah dikunci segelnya yang menahan chakranya itu bocor sehingga ada aura tidak enak. Ada yang bilang dia selalu mengeluarkan KI disekitarnya tanpa perlu chakra sedikitpun. Dan ada yang bilang dia memiliki aura superior yang membuat dirinya bagaikan dewa diantara mahluk rendahan.

Dulu mereka bilang dia adalah prodigy yang tidak pernah kalah. Saudara kembarnya pun tidak ada apa-apanya sehingga banyak yang iri pada dirinya. Lalu mereka kembali berkata semuanya berubah ketika saudaranya dilatih oleh sannin legendaris, Jiraiya-sama. Saudaranya kemudian perlahan-lahan melambungnya dan kemudian melewatinya dengan jurus pamungkasnya yang disebut 'Hiraishin'. Tidak terima dilewati dia mencoba untuk kembali melewati saudaranya dengan cara menggunakan jutsu terlarang yang membuatnya berakhir mengamuk hilang kendali, dan berakhir disini.

Hanya ada satu kata yang pas untuk keadaannya saat ini 'ironis'. Seseorang yang tidak ingin kalah berubah menjadi seperti ini, tahanan disuatu penjara terpencil ditengah gurun salju.

Semua orang yang dipenjara tahu kisahnya tapi tidak ada yang berani bertanya mengenai kesungguhannya, yang mereka dengar hanyalah kabar angin yang bisa salah dan bisa benar.

Tapi sebenarnya yang mengetahui jalan cerita sebenarnya hanyalah dirinya Naruto, semua ini hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman saja. Dia tidak sengaja, melakukannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dapat Minato lakukan kepada dirinya.

.

**Konoha, at **_**FlashBack**_

"apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Bukankah kau ingin melambung Minato-Kun?" ucap pria tersebut dengan nada segala aroma hasutan yang menggodanya untuk melakukan apa yang jelas-jelas dilarang.

Gulungan sudah ada ditangannya, gulungan putih dengan tulisan 'cahaya'. Naruto menggunakan baju setelan anbu khusus yang terlihat serasi pada dirinya walaupun dia baru berusia 16 tahun. Lebih tua 1 menit tapi dia selalu menganggap Minato sama karena tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan saudara kembarnya itu. " ini terasa tidak benar Danzo-sama" ucapnya kepada pria tersebut.

"terserah padamu Naruto-Kun, simpanlah dulu. Bila kau berubah pikiran maka bukalah." Ucap pria tersebut menghilang dalam kegelapan malam meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dengan gulungan hitam yang ada ditangannya.

Apa yang diinginkannya dengan gulungan ini? Dia bukanlah orang yang mencari keberhasilan instan dia menginginkan keberhasilan dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. Naruto kemudian memasukkan gulungan tersebut dan segera berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan-jalan setapak yang diterangi oleh lampu jalanan.

" Naruto-kun apakah itu kau?" tanya seseorang dari belakangnya. Naruto segera membalik dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut merah darah dan lebih pendek darinya menggunkan pakaian chunin berwarna hijau.

"ohayou Kushina-san" ucap Naruto ramah, dia mengenal baik wanita ini. Kekasih saudaranya yang termujur. Wanita ini bukanlah sosok asing bagi Naruto, dialah wanita yang menggantikan Naruto mengurusi Minato ketika Naruto pergi menjalankan misi. Dialah yang selalu mmebersihkan rumah mereka, Naruto menghormatinya dan menyayanginya sebagai seorang adik perempuan yang tidak pernah Naruto miliki.

"ohh.. ayolah Naruto-Kun buanglah embel-embel formal itu, kau seperti para tetua desa." Ucap wanita tersebut bercanda memukuli lengan Naruto pelan. Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia? Seperti tetua bau tanah? Tidak mungkin.

"apa yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi? Apakah kau menjaga rumahku tetap bersih? Apakah Minato masih hidup?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi tapi tidak dengan nada yang menggebu-gebu.

" geez…., satu-satu Naruto-kun. Apa yang aku lakukan? Itu pribadi. Rumahmu kurasa masih dapat berdiri, dan Minato sendiri tampaknya masih hidup. Dia sebentar lagi akan dilantik menjadi Jounin. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau yang pertama lulus tapi belum menjadi Jounin" ucap Kushina panjang lebar.

"kau tahu anbu itu lebih tinggi dari Jounin? Kurasa tidak" ucap Naruto pendek diiringi kekehan khasnya tapi semuanya segera berhenti ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang membunuh didekatnya.

Sesuatu yang cukup pekat untuk membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tanto yang ada dipunggungnya segera dia keluarkan keringat dingin membasahinya, dia tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Naruto menatap kearah Kushina yang tampak bingung dengan dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi Kushina hanya diam, mengerti ada sesuatu yang berbahaya disekitar sini bila Naruto sampai mengeluarkan Tanto miliknya.

Mata Naruto bertemu dengan mata orang tersebut didepannya, mata berwarna hijau tersebut menatapnya dengan intens, menggunakan jubah hitam yang membautnya kasat mata pada malam hari.

Hanya dalam tatapan mata Naruto tahu bahwa orang ini berada jauh dari tingkatannya, sangat jauh. Perlahan-lahan tangannya gemetar Tanto yang ditangannya jatuh, bulu-bulu kuduknya berdiri, keringat dingin membasahi dirinya. Dia tidak pernah mengalami hal semacam ini dalam hidupnya. Hanya untuk melihat Kushina dia sudah tidak sanggup. Ketakutan benar-benar menelannya.

Pupil matanya mengecil, semuanya tampak buram. Orang tersebut telah menghilang dari hadapannya dan muncul disampingnya memegang Tanto miliknya. Dadanya terasa basah. Naruto menghadap ke dada miliknya, darah. Darah keluar dari dadanya. Orang tersebut adalah pria, Naruto dapat melihatnya sekilas. Tubuhnya tidak kuat menahan beban membuat dirinya terjatuh. Dia ingin berteriak tapi tertahan dimulutnya seperti bongkahan besi dimulutnya. Dia dapat mendengar suara jeritan Kushina berteriak-teriak histeris. Matanya menjadi berat kemudian gelap…..

Semuanya gelap, tidak ada yang dapat dilihatnya. Kemudian dia teringat kata-kata pemimpinnya Danzou. Dia kini membutuhkan gulungan tersebut. Tapi dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

.

Cerita selanjutnya dapat ditebak apa yang terjadi. Ya, dia membuka gulungan itu dan mendapat kekuatan yang besar, lebih besar dari perkiraan siapapun. Tubuhnya tidak mampu menahan semuanya. Mentalnya tidak cukup kuat. Kekuatan itu mengalir melewati tubuhnya. Mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri setelah dia membunuh musuhnya. Rasa ketakutan terbesarnya saat ini adalah darah. Kekuatan ini menginginkan darah. Dia bahkan dapat melihat darah yang mengalir dari pembuluh nadi seseorang.

Setelah dia mengamuk Naruto merasakan kehadiran seseorang disitu, orang tersebut memiliki rambut hitam panjang. Kulit pucat, mata berwarna merah darah. Mengenakan sebuah jubah merah tua. Dan kuku tangan yang panjang dan juga tajam.

Pria tersebut entah bagaimana dari jauh dapat memasang sebuah cincin perak ditangannya dan cincin tersebut dengan seketika menekan segala kekuatan Naruto hingga dia tidak dapat merasakan kekuatan itu lagi.

" kau tidak dapat mengontrol kekuatanku? Mungkin kau bukan kandidat terbaik tapi biarlah…. Terima anugerah ini, kutukan ini, kehidupan kesengsaraan akan menunggumu sekarang." Ucap orang tersebut kepada Naruto sebelum dia berbalik dan menghilang meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan tidak berdaya, disekitarnya hanya ada mayat. 5 anbu Konoha, 3 genin, dan 1 Jounin pembimbing. Sedangkan musuhnya telah tercabik-cabik tidak dapat dikenali lagi. Disaat itulah Minato datang dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi segera menyerangnya.

.

"malam ini?" tanya pria tersebut kepada Naruto, saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul bersama di kafetaria penjara, disekelilingnya ada beberapa orang yang juga mengelilinginya menunggu jawaban dari dirinya, sang ketua.

" ya malam ini kita akan keluar, kita akan bebas dari penjara busuk ini. Segala derita kita akan terbayar selama setengah tahun. Kekuatan milikku mungkin belum mencapai puncak tapi cukup untuk membunuh semua sipir yang ada disini." Ucapnya pelan, tidak ingin didengar siapapun. Kemudian Naruto menggigit apel hijau yang sedari tadi ada ditangannya, dan hanya dalam setengah detik apel itu digigit oleh Naruto. Apel tersebut telah busuk. " kita akan menjalankannya sesuai rencana dan bertemu dilapangan depan dengan kebebasan ada ditangan kita" ucap Naruto lagi dan kemudian berjalan berdiri meninggalkan yang lain.

Naruto hanya ingin bebas dari penjara ini, selama ini dia tidak kabur hanya karena satu alasan yaitu dia dalam fase lemah. Sangat lemah. Akibat dari penyesuaian kekuatan ini terhadap tubuh miliknya. Pada minggu pertama kekuatan ini benar-benar mengoyak habis otot dalamnya karena tidak sesuai dengan kekuatan besar yang didapatnya. Pada minggu kedua otot dalamnya mulai terbentuk, sel-sel tubuhnya juga kembali terstruktur. Tetapi chakra miliknya melemah, bukan karena segel pembatas chakra yang ada diperutnya. Segel bodoh ini dapat dihancurkan olehnya dengan sedikit putaran. Tetapi kekuatan baru yang ada ditubuhnya menekan chakra yang ada ditubuhnya sehingga dia sama dengan manusia biasa yang tidak dapat menggunakan jutsu.

Pada minggu ketiga Naruto mulai merasakan kekuatan ini mengalir perlahan-lahan dipembuluh nadinya, menghangatkan tubuhnya dikala malam yang dingin dipenjara ini. Ada kalanya Naruto pada musim ketiga tidak sadarkan diri dan segera dibawah lari oleh para sipir untuk diperiksa. Pada minggu keempat Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang memompa dirinya untuk terjaga pada malam hari suntuk tanpa rasa lelah ataupun kantuk.

Cincin yang ditangan Naruto pun tidak dapat dilepas sehingga dia tetap memakainya, hanya sebuah cincin perak biasa dengan sebuah ukiran nama 'Naruto' yang entah dari mana asalnya. Karena seingatnya dia tidak pernah memiliki cincin.

Pada malam kemarin ditengah gelap gulita ketika dia berusaha untuk tidur entah darimana sebuah 'Katana' panjang muncul ditangannya, ketika pertama kali memegang katana tersebut tangan Naruto hampir membeku akibat dari pedang tersebut. Sebuah katana simpel bergagang besi yang dibalut oleh kain berwarna putih dan pedangnya yang terbentuk entah dari besi jenis apa karena terlalu kuat dan tajam untuk besi biasa.

Setiap kali Naruto memegang katana tersebut hanya bertahan selama setengah jam paling cepat dan 1 jam paling lama. Yang menyenangkan dari katana ini menurut Naruto adalah katana ini dapat dipanggil atau menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Yang Naruto tahu bahwa katana ini berbasis kekuatan es yang dibuktikan dari membekunya air diselokan dan membekunya kelinci secara tiba-tiba tiap kali terkena sentuhan pelan dari katana ini. Tetapi naruto kurang yakin apakah ini dapat berlaku pada manusia.

_**Darah… Darah… Darah… kami haus akan darah!**_

'Diam!' Naruto berteriak dalam batin ketika suara serak tersebut mulai mengiang ditelinga. Suara itu awalnya menakuti Naruto setengah mati dan bahkan sempat membuat Naruto dianggap orang gila karena berteriak sendirian.

_**Sudah waktunya…. Kami menginginkan darah…., tuan harus memberikan kami darah untuk tetap hidup….**_

Suara tersebut kembali muncul mengganggu Naruto tetapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan terus focus pada apa yang saat ini sedang dilakukan oleh dirinya. Dia tidak ingin suara bodoh ini menganggu rencana tersusun miliknya.

" Akhh.." suara sipir tersebut merintih kesakitan saat tangan kanan Naruto menghujam perutnya dan mengeluarkan darah segar dengan segera. " kha… kau monster…. AKH!" ucap sipir tersebut sebelum akhirnya mati ketika Naruto mencabut tangannya yang penuh dengan darah milik sipir tersebut.

" ya mungkin kau benar….. aku monster." Ucapnya pelan dengan nada yang dingin, Naruto juga merasa bahwa kepribadiannya terkadang berubah. Dari periang menjadi dingin tidak lama ini. Mungkin efek samping dari kekuatan barunya.

Naruto bergerak maju melewati lorong yang penuh dengan tubuh yang berserakan tidak beraturan dan darah ada dimana-mana, dia memulai kekacauan. Ya! Dia jelas telah memulai kekacauan yang hebat.

Dari jauh Naruto dapat mendengar para sipir berteriak-teriak memanggil sesuatu dan hanya hitungan menit sebuah getaran cepat mengguncang penjara ini. Ketika Naruto ingin melewati lorong tersebut seorang tahanan terlempar kearahnya yang tentu saja dapat dihindarinya. Sesuatu telah melempar tahanan ini.

Ketika Naruto berjalan beberapa meter diruangan tersebut sebuah benda, sebuah robot berdiri menghalangi gerbang kebebasannya, sebuah robot penjaga. Yang dipersenjatai dengan pedang besar ditangannya dan pelontar api.

" robot bodoh, minggir dari gerbang kemerdekaanku, ucap Naruto pelan. Tampaknya robot tersebut tidak menggubris perintah dari Naruto dan malah berjalan pelan kearah Naruto.

Naruto dapat melihat tubuh anak buahnya berserakan disekitar situ, semuanya mati dan robot ini pelakunya. Tanpa Naruto sadari robot tersebut telah didekatnya dan telah bersiap untuk merobek tubuh Naruto dengan pedang besarnya. Sangat cepat.. tapi Naruto dapat menahannya dengan gampang menggunakan katananya. Mengibaskan katana tersebut dan membuat robot tersebut terhuyung.

Memanfaatkan momentum yang tercipta Naruto segera melayankan serangan vertical kerobot tersebut yang membuat bunyi dentingan keras, besi melawan besi. Tidak akan ada yang tercapai ketika besi melawan besi. Itulah pikiran Naruto sehingga dia menghilangkan katana miliknya. Sebuah keangkuhan.

"mari kita mulai pertarungannya" ucap Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan miliknya kearah robot tersebut.

Inikah yang dia inginkan? Sebuah kemerdekaan yang dibayar dengan nyawa para anak buahnya. Naruto berjalan entah kemana sekarang badai salju melanda tempat ini. Dibelakangnya sebuah penjara yang terbakar hangus. Robot yang tadi menghadangnya hanya tertinggal bangkai dari besi-besi. Naruto juga kini memakai mantel bulu berwarna putih. Dia tidak ada tujuan.

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya kearah bulan purnama dan entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pusing, sangat pusing sehingga dia pingsan.

**2 days later after the Prison break**

"coba kau ulangi sekali lagi?" ucap pria berambut kuning tersebut dengan nada tidak percaya sama sekali. Keringat dingin membasahi kulitnya. Dia tidak pernah ingin hal seperti ini terjadi tapi ini terjadi.

"Penjara Yakamakizu telah hancur hokage-sama" dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam tahun ini, dia takut. Seandainya bukan karena ada Jounin ini maka dia akan berteriak kencang. Orang yang dihargainya, dikaguminya, sekaligus dibenci dan ditakuti olehnya telah kabur dari penjara terpencil nun jauh disana. Beberapa minggu yang lalu seorang sipir dari penjara tersebut datang tertatih-tatih dengan luka yang penuh disekujur tubuhnya keKonoha kemudian pingsan ditengah jalan menuju kantor miliknya. Sipir tersebut belum sadar-sadar, hingga kini.

"pergilah" ucap Minato pelan kepada Jounin tersebut dan segera dilaksanakan olehnya. Dia segera terduduk lemas, dia tahu apa yang akan naruto lakukan dikemudian hari. Dia akan memburu seluruh keluarga miliknya atas aksi balas dendam. Minato bahkan tahu dengan jelas bahwa dia bukan apa-apa bagi Naruto dan kekuatannya hanya sebatas anak kecil saja bagi Naruto. Seandainya saat itu tidak ada petapa genit yang dibantu Hiruzen, mantan hokage yang kini telah pensiun maka dia mungkin tidak akan ada disini melainkan dikuburan, membusuk. Naruto adalah seorang prodigy tetapi bukan tandingan dua orang legenda tapi kini dia sendirian. Minato segera mengisyaratkan tangannya dan dalam seketika muncul 4 orang anbu.

"misi kelas S, kumpulkan semua Legenda Sennin. Dan beritahukan kepada semua ninja kita dalam status siaga perang, tidak ada yang diijinkan keluar dari desa untuk misi." Ucap Minato yang segera diangguk oleh Anbu dan kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Mungkin dia berlebihan untuk membuat status siaga perang tapi yang saat ini dia, bukan mereka hadapi adalah sebuah monster yang bahkan saat itu hampir membuat dia,Hiruzen,dan gurunya Jiraiya hampir mati.

"apakah tidak cukup dengan perang yang baru selesai? Dan kini Kami-sama menambahkan seorang monster untuk Konoha disaat Kushina akan melahirkan…." Ucapnya frustasi tidak ada yang dapat menambahkan masalah apapun lagi yang lebih parah, dia rasa.

"ugh… dimana aku?" ucap Naruto memegang kepalanya sakit dan kemudian melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung, sebuah ruangan besar nan megah yang berisi beraneka ragam furniture yang berdebu dan tepat ditengah paling ujung sebuah kursi besar yang terbuat dari batu,sebuah singgasana. Seseorang tengah duduk disana dengan santai meminum sesuatu disebuah cawan perak, darah. Naruto dapat mencium dengan jelas apa yang sedang diminum pria tersebut.

" kau pria yang sama yang memberiku cincin ini" ucap Naruto kepada pria tersebut setelah menyadari siapa pria tersebut. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya memperlihatkan cincin yang ada dijarinya kepada pria tersebut sedangkan pria tersebut hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali minum.

" benar" ucap pria itu pendek.

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Naruto perlahan, entah kenapa ketika dia ingin membentak pria tersebut insting miliknya berkata jangan.

"melatihmu"

" aku tidak perlu dilatih, aku dapat berlatih sendiri" ucap Naruto lagi, dengan percaya diri.

"ahh…. Seorang yang sombong?"ucapnya dan dalam seketika dia ada disamping Naruto memegang katana yang sama persis dengan apa yang Naruto punyai, mata Naruto melebar, dia bahkan kelihatan belum bergerak dari kursinya dan seketika langsung muncul disampingnya.

"kau lihat? Kau bukanlah tandinganku. Lagi pula kekuatanmu itu adalah kekuatanku atau lebih tepatnya darahku. Si brengsek Tobirama mencuri sedikit dari darahku demi mendapatkan shinobi super tapi kau lihat, belum ada yang cocok dengan darahku… tubuh mereka langsung hancur. Kau dapat menyebutmu 'yang beruntung'." Ucapnya dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah ada didekat lemari, mengambil buku merah tua besar dengan lambang tengkorak disampulnya.

"mungkin kau harus berlatih bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatanmu dengan layak temanku, karena kekuatanmu ada batasannya. Sama denganku, dan untuk mendapatkan tenaga kembali kau harus menghisap darah. Darah manusia dan percayalah kau tidak akan suka itu. Darah manusia penuh dengan bakteri dan lemak tidak sehat untuk mahluk hidup apapun. dan seperti yang kau lihat kita tidak seperti yang ada difilm-film duniamu. Kita tidak terpanggang oleh sinar matahari,tidak takut akan bawang kecuali aku dan bibi Margaret yang memang tidak suka bawang akibat dari baunya, dan tentu saja kita kebal terhadap perak, lihat saja cincinmu perak dan kau tidak luka sedikitpun" ucapnya panjang lebar, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"bagaimana dengan pancung kayu yang terkena dijantung?"

"kau bodoh? Semua orang akan mati bila jantungnya tertusuk! Cobalah sendiri…" ucapnya melempar sebuah pancung kayu kepada Naruto entah darimana, Naruto tidak ambil pusing darimana dia mendapatkan pancung kayu ini toh dia hantu.

"mari kita mulai latihanmu!"

**2 Weeks Later at Hokage Tower, Konoha**

"jadi cerita itu memang benar….. cerita bahwa penjara yang memenjarakan Naruto telah hancur, tapi bukankah ada robot Prototype milik desa hujan yang tidak dapat dikalahkan disana?" tanya mantan hokage Hiruzen dengan gaya khasnya, kini mereka semua dipaksa berkumpul. Semua orang penting berkumpul, tidak terkecuali. Bahkan kini Jiraiya pun segera datang setelah mendengar kabar ini.

"ya itu benar dan aku yakin tujuannya adalah kita, orang yang kita sayangi, dan Konoha." Ucap Minato pelan.

"dan bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin Minato-Kun?" tanya Hiruzen kepada Minato, jiraiya pun angguk-angguk setuju dengan perkataan Hiruzen, gurunya.

" apakah kalian sudah lupa dengan ucapannya saat kita mengalahkannya? Apakah kalian tidak dapat merasakan aura keseriusannya? Aura membunuhnya?" tanya Minato balik sambil mencoba mengingatkan 2 orang tua ini kepada apa yang naruto racaukan ketika dia telah kalah.

"bila aku boleh berpendapat Hokage-sama" ucap Shikaku yang diberikan anggukan setuju oleh sang hokage atas permintaan penasehat terpercaya miliknya." bukankah sampai sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda dari Naruto jadi mungkin dia tidak benar-benar menuju kesini tapi untuk berjaga-jaga mungkin kita harus membuat perimeter di sekitar Konoha dan status siaga perang dicabut." Ucap Shikaku yang diberi anggukan setuju oleh semuanya.

"rencana itu mungkin tidak akan berhasil jika kalian mendengar berita terbaru ini" ucap wanita berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba masuk tergesa-gesa membuat semua mata beralih pada dirinya.

"seseorang terlihat tidak jauh dari kota yang ada dibarat Konoha memiliki rambut kuning. Bukankah itu Naruto?"

**{..TBC..}**

Mungkin agak Rush tapi enggak apalah bagi seorang pemula sepertiku. Apakah cerita ini bagus?Orisinil?biasa-biasa aja? Komentarlah sesuka hati selama itu tidak berujung pada Flame.

_**And this Fict is open for Vote….. for Naruto new teammate from another manga maybe? Up to you…. 5, 5 chara. Announcement at chapter V**_

BTW aku tahu bahwa Chapter ini tidak ada scene fight sama sekali tapi inikan memang hanyalah Prologue yang bertujuan untuk menceritakan bagian awal bukannya bagian pertempuran berdarah darah….

Yang terakhir adalah ini dia susunan Chapter untuk Arc ini:_**Spoiler ALERT!**_ **Prologue, Met The New Team, Blood With Blood, Upside Downside, The Power Of Spell, Come Back To Old Home, The New Prince Blood Again The Thunder God, The Kyuubi Release, Masked Man, My Promise to You, Her Kid Just Like Him, Final Battle again The Masked Man Part 1, Final Battle again The Masked Man Part 2, The Revelation Of Power, Friend's At Hand, The Immortal Curse, Good Bye Home.**

Dan Arc 2 yang udah dalam penyusunan struktur yang mungkin seperti ini: **A Many Year's later and I still Same, The Immortal Family At Reunion, The mysterious Man At My Home, Pervert Sannin again The Mysterious Man, The Team Is Rebuild Again,Drakula Chosen One, A Little Gift For Him, The Time Is Near Part 1, The Time Is Near Part 2, Path Of Darkness Or Path Of Light?, Trial Part 1, Trial Part 2, Trial Part 3, End Her Suffering.**

**(Warning: The Chapter For Arc 2: The Trial of Prince Blood, maybe Changed.)**

Sebenarnya sih pemilihan Chara untuk Teamnya tidak akan mengubah jalan ceritanya sama sekali karena emang udah ditentuin dari awal buat sih…. Tinggal masukin nama dan pengecekan lalu Publish deh…

_**After all I just wanna say THX for read my Story and Feel free to Review this**_


	2. The Empty Town With its Own Mistery

Back….back…..back! I am the lost Writer that has been come back! ALL HAIL TO THE GREAT ARI-SAMA. Lucu. Di akhir cerita akan ada beberapa penjelasan mengenai kesalahan yang ari akan ubah. Dan bila ada yang membaca daftar chapter ternyata ada beberapa chapter yang lupa ari tulis. Seperti ini contohnya. Chapter Met The New Team akan dimulai di Chapter V. btw pelatihan Naruto akan dilewati. Ah dan yang terakhir ari menjanjikan sebuah pertarungan epic antara A VS B,C,D,E.

.

Namikaze Naruto The New Blood Prince

Rate: M

Genre: Adventure,Special For This Chap. Mistery, YEP MISTERY!

Pair:

Warning: OOC,OC,OJ,Typo,Lemon,Etc.

P.S: Chapter ini akan sedikit membingungkan para reader akan alurnya yang memutar dan acak, tapi itulah yang ari cari.

**Answer**

**Ndah D. Amay: untuk pertanyaannya itu rahasia. Apakah Minato iri? Mungkin aja. Pair Naruto akan muncul di Arc 2**

**Yusup Hidayat 104: gabunglah gak tahu ini modern apa kuno. Di animenya aja udah ada televise**

**A'Raion: iya itu udah pasti**

**Namika Ashara: semuanya akan terbongkar di chapter yan akan datang(bukan yang ini). Namanya juga ari, maunya ya yang mainstream. Penyuka vampire ya? Berarti cocok nih dengan fict ini.**

**Milanisti galaxy II: namanya juga fict gaje, ya bikinnya terbelit belit. Lumayan itung itung**

**Presiden Of Konoha: ari udah ada pemikiran untuk endingnya tapi gak akan diberitahu, itu menurunkan harga jual.**

**Oppai DaisukI: pairnya lihat aja nanti di Arc 2**

**Aremania 4: Naruto gak hitam gak putih gak abu-abu. Rahasia hehehe….., lihat aja nanti, tergantung pendapat masing masing reader**

**Tamma: trims buat perbaikannya. Aku orang indo sih bukan jepang**

**Itu aja untuk saat ini map yang tidak dijawab. Untuk jawaban yang lebih rinci P.M ari aja.**

.

**Arc 1: the Prince Of Blood, The Empty Town And Its Mistery**

_~ terkadang kita harus menggunakan kekerasan untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah dan apa yang kita lakukan akan sekarang biarkanlah sejarah yang menentukan._

_XOX_

.

"Kau sudah siap, pergilah ke saudaraku. Dia akan membantumu mengumpulkan apapun yang kau inginkan." Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengarkan pria pucat dengan rambut panjang. Kini Naruto telah berbeda dari segala aspek dari kekuatan dia telah berkembang pesat. Kini dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan Chakra miliknya sedikitpun, bahkan bila dia melakukannya itu hanya untuk berjalan di atas air atau pohon.

Rambutnya tidak pernah berubah-ubah, karena setiap kali rambutnya panjang Naruto kembali memotongnya. Tingginya telah meningkat sedikit dari sebelumnya. Bajunya juga telah ia ganti. Baju lama miliknya sudah tidak lagi dapat menampung dirinya dan sebagai gantinya dia memakai baju putih dengan spiral merah yang lalu dibungkus oleh jaket mirip seperti gurunya. Dan celana hitam yang terakhir adalah sepatu standar pasukan khusus, atau yang disebut Samurai.

"dan Naruto jangan membalas dendam, itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaanmu. Bukan sebagai nasehat ataupun perintah. Tapi sebagai permintaan dari seorang teman. Kekuatan yang ada didalam dirimu berkembang dalam kebencian, bila kau membalas dendam itu akan membakar dirimu seperti saat itu.

"ya aku tahu. Tidak perlu memikirkanku" ucap Naruto seraya menghilang dengan pengucapan yang terakhir pelan. Yang bahkan sangat pelan hingga tidak dapat didengar oleh sang Vampire.

.

Naruto berjalan santai dijalan kota kecil. Entah kenapa kota ini begitu sepi. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan, sedikitpun. Aneh karena seingatnya kota ini adalah salah satu kota teramai di sekitar Konoha karena menjadi perantara antara Konoha dengan Suna. Tidak ada orang sama sekali.

"ada apa ini" ucap Naruto pelan, dia berdiri tetap, kebingungan karena tidak ada orang sama sekali. Gedung-gedung jelas kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali. Jalan-jalan begitu berdebu seolah tidak pernah ada orang yang melewatinya.

"begitu aneh" ucap Naruto pelan seraya memasuki salah satu Bar dengan paksa. Bar tersebut tidak jauh beda dengan diluar. Tidak ada apa-apa disini. Naruto berjalan kearah meja Bar yang kosong. Diatas meja tersebut terserak berbagai jenis botol bir yang telah kosong. Naruto menyentuh botol tersebut dan menutup matanya pelan.

**AYAH TOLONG IBU DIBUNUH!**

Naruto membuka matanya. Kekuatan ini jelas berguna, walaupun hanya potongan-potongan memori.

'seorang anak kecil? Dia memanggil ayahnya dengan cara mendobrak pintu bar, itu menjelaskan engsel yang retak. Kemudian ayahnya pergi mengikuti sang anak menjelaskan botol ini. Dia diikuti oleh teman-temannya, tapi kemana?" batin Naruto sambil keluar dan melihat sekeliling melihat matahari yan terik. Naruto melihat sebuah cincin diantara retakan jalan. Bagus, ini yang dia butuhkan. Sesuatu yang dekat dari seseorang supaya dia mengetahui garis besarnya.

Naruto dengan segera membuang cincin tersebut, dia merasakan sebuah kesakitan,kengerian, kepedihan. Naruto gemetar , air matanya hampir keluar. Pupilnya menjadi kecil. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi disini. Dia membutuhkan lebih banyak memori. Tapi bila mereka semua dibunuh, dimanakah mayat mereka?

Dada Naruto kembang kempis. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam seraya menghembuskannya pelan-pelan demi menenangkan dirinya. Tidak selang beberapa menit dia telah kembali dalam posisi prima.

Naruto berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah besar yang pintunya terbuka dan kaca-kacanya ditutup oleh papan kayu. Didalam rumah tersebut Naruto menemukan gulungan-gulungan yang tercecer disana-sini. Debu menghiasi lantai seperti di tempat lain. Entah kenapa Naruto mendapatkan firasat yang berbeda dari tempat ini dari yang lainnya.

"aneh" ucap Naruto pendek entah kepada siapa. Naruto berjalan memasuki suatu ruangan yang mengeluarkan aura tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kasur berdebu atau lebih tepatnya kamar tidur. Berbeda dari yang lain karena di kasur tersebut tertidur seorang anak pucat dan diselimutnya terdapat bercak-bercak darah. Memegang buku kecil dan pena yang tidak jauh dari situ.

Naruto mendekati kasur tersebut dan segera memegang buku tersebut, dan dengan sentuhan kecil dia akan dapat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Sebuah sentuhan kecil. Naruto menaruh jari telunjuknya dibuku itu, merasakan aura dan potongan-potongan memori yang memasuki otaknya.

Matanya membulat, perasaan yang sama membanjiri otaknya tapi lebih banyak dan lebih pekat. Dia gemetar, ketakutan. Dia adalah vampire tetapi tetap saja dia adalah mahluk hidup yang memiliki perasaan itupan kalau dia hidup.

Naruto segera melepas buku tersebut, dia mundur dengan perlahan. Tidak pernah seperti ini, dia ketakutan setengah mati. Bila dia hidup. Apapun yang dialami desa ini adalah mimpi buruk seorang vampire.

Ketakutan benar-benar menelan Naruto hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh dan pingsan.

.

"_AYAH TOLONG IBU DIBUNUH!" Teriak anak kecil tersebut di kedai minum tersebut. Aliran sungai terbuat di matanya. Matanya basah akan air gemetar. Semua orang terdiam melihatnya, tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh anak itu. Orang berbadan tegap dengan rambut berwarna hitam segera berlari keluar tergresa-gesa. Sang anak hanya terdiam dipintu. Tidak berselang selama semenit semua orang mengikuti pria yang tadi keluar. Sang anak hanya terdiam._

_Ditangan anak itu, tanpa ada yan sadari sama sekali memegang buku bersampul emas. Disampulnya terjahit dua sayap kecil berwarna putih dan yang sebelahnya hitam._

'_Chie to kyōki no konagona ni, tenshi no hon__'[shattered, the angel book of wisdom and insanity], tulisan dibawah kedua sayap tersebut. Tulisan yang tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Tanpa ada arti. Mungkin hanya buku sampah._

_._

_Ninja konoha menarik semua pasukan mereka. Meninggalkan kami sendirian, tanpa ada perlindungan. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan hokage? Dia jelas tahu ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Satu persatu orang mati dikota ini. Setiap malam,jam yang sama, peristiwa yang sama. Semuanya di mulai dari ibuku. Lalu adik,kakak,ayah,paman,teman,tetangga, dan lama-lama semuanya lalu aku._

_Kami bersemunyi dirumah Daimyou yang sudah lama tidak dipakai. Kami bertahan disini. Hanya keluar pada siang hari. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan mahluk yang mengintai kami dari kegelapan malam. Klasik._

_Ini mungkin menjadi tulisan terakhirku atau apa. Aku tidak tahu tersisa 50 puluhan orang. 15 orang berjaga di atas dan sisanya dilantai , kebanyakan yang dilantai atas adalah orang-orang yang hebat dalam berkelahi. Bukan orang yang terlatih, hanya para perusuh saja. Mungkin insyaf._

_Dibawah adalah para wanita dan anak-anak. Aman, mungkin. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan kejadian akan terjadi. Atau siapa yang melihatnya. Hanya terjadi begitu saja._

_Aku masih memikirkan kenapa Konoha menarik semua ninja mereka. Apakah mereka tahu jawaban yang membuat kejadian ini atau apakah ada yang lebih penting dari pembunuhan berantai misterius?_

_Semuanya makin membuatku pusing, sangat pusing. Dalam keadaan pusing itu aku akan segera masuk kekamar Daimyou tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun lalu membaca buku yang aku dapatkan dari seorang anak kecil perempuan sebelum dia menghilang, mati lebih tepatnya. Buku yang penuh akan omong kosong keagamaan. Tidak ingin menyinggung tapi aku tidak pernah mempercayai dewa,Shinnigami, ataupun malaikat. Tidak ada dari satupun itu benar. Menurutku. Bila ada dewa mereka pasti telah menolongku,bila ada Shinnigami maka dia pasti telah membunuh yang telah melakukan ini. Atau malaikat, mana mungkin malaikat membiarkan kami mati membusuk disini?_

_Aku tidak ingin menulis ini tapi inilah kebenarannya. Kebenaran dari semuanya…_

_S. Akio Kirikami._

_P.S: Tanggal? Aku pikir saat ini malam. Itu bisa jadi tanggal kan?_

_._

_Aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa aku masih bertahan untuk menulis ini. Tapi aku akan menulis ini dengan ringkas. Kami telah kacau, semuanya mati. Dan sedikit lagi aku akan mati. Aku akan mengatakan kebenaran pada siapapun yang membaca ini._

_Kini semuanya telah terbongkar. Misteri dari pembunuhan berantai telah terpecahkan, dia bukanlah manusia. Dia adalah monster. Monster dari buku yang diberikan anak itu. Aku telah membaca buku itu hingga habis. Semuanya masuk akal, semuanya telah terjawab. Tidak ada lagi misteri._

_Di buku memberi tahukan bahwa sebuah mahluk kegelapan akan membunuh kami semua. Dengan dendam akan membalas seusatu. Semuanya pernah terjadi sekali dan terus terulang, bagaikan lingkaran kehidupan. Terjadi,terulang,terlupakan,terulang lagi._

_Kegilaan ini. Keadilaan ini. Sudah terjadi sekali dan kini akan terulang. Lari,larilah! Jangan pernah lihat kebelakang! Hindari semua tempat sepi!_

_S. Akio Kirikami_

_._

Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya, memegang kepalanya sakit. Apakah tadi itu mimpi? Tapi itu tampak begitu nyata. Seorang pemuda jelas memiliki jawaban dari semua kegilaan ini. Dia harus menemukannya atau jasadnya.

Mimpi tadi terpotong-potong, dia harus menemukan potongan selanjutnya atau jasad

'ini gila!, apa yang dilakukan Sarutobi Brengsek itu!' maki Naruto frustasi. Tapi dalam kefrustasiannya Naruto kembali mengingat dimimpi atau memori itu sempat mengatakan mengenai buku. Mungkin buku itu dapat menolongnya. Tapi pertama dia harus menemukan pemuda tersebut.

Pikir Naruto sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

" _**And Now What?"**_

"_**Now You Dead"**_

.

"Minato-Kun…. Apakah benar dia masih hidup?" tanya wanita berambut surai merah darah tersebut kepada pria berambut kuning panjang

Pria berambut surai kuning yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat alisnya tanda bingung. "siapa?" ucap Minato pendek, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud istrinya ini.

Kushina, nama wanita tersebut. Kini dia duduk disofa berwarna oranye muda. Kepalanya disandarkan kepada pemuda tersebut sambil memilin rambut merahnya sambil mencari kalimat yang pas untuk masalah ini." Naruto…. Apakah benar dia masih hidup? Mereka bilang dia masih hidup" ucapan Kushina bagaikan Guntur yang merobek dada Minato. Dia terdiam, pucat. Tidak ingin masalah ini diungkit-ungkit, dia telah menutup masalah ini dengan rapat tapi entah bagaimana istrinya bertanya hal itu. Siapapun yang membocorkan ini kepada istrinya akan dia hukum.

"i-itu tidak mungkin Kushina-Chan, bukankah kau sendiri melihat mayat Naruto? Dia telah mati Kushina-Chan. Mati dalam misi" ucap Minato mengatakan kebohongan yang sama lagi untuk menutup semuanya. Terlebih dari istrinya.

Istrinya menyayang Naruto lebih dari dirinya, sebagai kakak dan begitu pula dengan Naruto. Itu yang Minato tahu tapi entah kenapa dia tidak menginginkan itu. Dia selalu merasa seperti menjadi bayangan kembarannya itu. Naruto selalu didepan, tidak pernah melihat kebelakang bahwa dia telah meninggalkan dirinya. Selalu maju, bila mundur berarti makin maju.

Bila ada rintangan maka akan segera dihancurkan

Itulah yang dipikirkan olehnya. Minato

"Minato-Kun?"

"ya?"

"kau melamun lagi"

"begitulah"

.

"jadi Danzo-sama sepertinya semuanya telah berjalan sesuai keinginan." Ucap seorang anbu pada sang War Hawk yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia selalu memikirkan hal ini, selangkah lebih dekat pada hokage. Semuanya telah direncanakan. Dia bahkan tahu bahwa Naruto pasti akan membuka gulungan tersebut setelah Kushina diculik. Dia hanya perlu mengirim seorang anak buahnya untuk hal itu. Malah Naruto hanyalah percobaannya.

Ketika Naruto membuka gulungan tersebut maka dia pasti akan sama seperti yang lain, kegagalan.

Bahkan bila Naruto selamat dia tetap akan dibunuh oleh saudaranya yang lebih menjanjikan dari pada pemuda kepala panas itu. Semuanya sempurna.

"hn….. Naruto telah mati. Sarutobi telah mengundurkan diri. Minato menjadi hokage. Semuanya sesuai rencana dan akan berhasil jika saja Orocimaru melakukan tugasnya" ucap Danzo pelan. Dia adalah orang dari balik layar yang akan segera menjadi bintang terang

Seorang hokage yang baru

Dialah orang ketiga

.

Naruto duduk termenung. Bingung, dia telah menjelajahi semuanya tapi nihil. Dia tidak mendapatkan apapun. tidak jasad,tidak buku,bahkan memori baru. Kosong. Benar benar kosong. Dan kini telah malam.

'dimana lagi?' batin pemuda vampire itu.

_**Memori,Memori,Di Memori…**_

Suara serak tersebut kembali muncul. Ini sudah biasa, suara tersebut kadang muncul dan membuat Naruto ketakuatan biasanya.

'memori? Semuanya ada di memori? Itu berarti….' Batin Naruto terputus dan langsung melompat kebelakang. Matanya menjadi merah bagaikan Sharingan, mendeteksi semua daerah, mencari pancaran darah yang bisa jadi milik yang dia rasakan barusan

'aneh, tidak ada apa-apa' ucap Naruto mengendurkan pertahanannya.

Dari jauh tampak seseorang memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Wajah yang pucat, dan rambut yang hitam. Memperhatikan dalam gelap

.

"dalam kehidupan kau bebas memilih untuk menjadi apa engkau nantinya. Tapi dalam kematian kau hanya dapat memilih antara neraka atau surga." Ucap pria tersebut sambil membaca buku besar itu. Sambil tangan kanannya memainkan cawan perak dengan motif naga mengelilinginya dan darah yang penuh di cawan tersebut.

Matanya menatap bosan buku yang telah dia baca berulang-ulang selama lebih dari ratusan tahun. Lalu bibirnya tersenyum kecil ketika membaca salah satu bagian yang dia sukai

_**Kehidupan seorang yang abadi dapat diartikan menjadi dua hal yang sudah biasa. Antara kutukan atau berkat**_

Dia tidak pernah berfikir sampai disitu dan itulah yang membuatnya senang. Gerbang kayu didepannya terbuka lebar dengan cepat membuat hantaman antara kayu dan tembok tidak dapat dihindari dan dalam sedetik kumpulan kalelawar melewati pintu tersebut dengan cepat dan menghantam tanah yang membuat seorang pria menggunakan jubah putih menyatu perlahan-lahan.

"tidak pernah masuk dengan cara biasa eh?" tanya sang vampire yang sedang duduk kepada pria yang baru datang itu. Pria tersebut hanya dapat menyeringai kecil atas komentar yang didapatnya. "jadi, apa yang kau ingin beritahukan?" tanya sang raja Vampire to the point langsung

"semuanya diminta berkumpul, ini mengenai dirimu…."

"Nah! Aku lewat" ucap sang raja Vampire memotong ucapan pria tersebut cepat

"dan murid barumu dalam waktu 3 minggu" ucap pria tersebut tidak memperdulikan wajah rajanya yang masam atas apa yang baru dia katakana sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menghilang.

"Well, ini tidak akan membosankan bila ada dia. Waktunya memperkenalkan sisa anggota keluarga kepada dirinya" ucap pria tersebut seraya meminum darah yang ada dicangkirnya hingga habis

.

Ya ya ari tahu ini pendek. Tapi inilah yang udah di atur idenya ini adalah prolog 2 tapi namanya berubah, hanya itu aja kok. Ini adalah daftar yang akan segera ari publish dan update: Total Chaos Renewed( Misfortune, Right?),Almighty Mage(All new Chapter, emang pilem),TLOUN(yang udah gak nyabar lagi),dan terakhir Covenant, Magic againt Knight.

Review! Plz


End file.
